


Handy

by EmptyMilkCarton



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Idk Negan's horny what else can I say, M/M, every fic is p much the same, request, ricks an ass, thats all folks, they kiss and Negan gets a boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyMilkCarton/pseuds/EmptyMilkCarton
Summary: Rick saves Negan's life and all Negan can think about is how fucking close Rick is to him right now, goddamn.





	Handy

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

Negan wasn't sure how this had happened. His hand was gripping Rick’s, the rough palms of their hands touching, fingers wrapped around each other's. The sensation stirred up a strong hum in Negan’s chest, not unbearable but not ignorable.

Well, no, the first part was a lie. His dumb ass had slipped and he'd nearly gone careening of the bridge to his death.

Not that any of what just happened mattered now, no sir. Because now, oh fuck, _now_ he was holding Rick’s hand and Rick was saying things, he looked concerned, but to hell with it, he just wanted to—

“Did you just try to kiss me?!” Rick spat, trying to jerk his hand out of Negan’s iron grip, but to no avail.

Negan just stared down with a dopey grin, much to Rick’s annoyance. “Fuck yeah,” he said, leaning in again.

A weight hit his chest and with a grunt he found himself backed up against a car, captured in the roughest and goddamn _hottest_ kiss he’d ever had. Rick was all over him, hands on his stomach, his arms, teeth on his neck and _fuck_ , if he wasn't popping a boner right now.

But all too soon it was gone as Rick stepped back.

“You fucking happy now?” Rick asked, scowling, “Now keep your fat ass out of my space.”

Negan just stared, brain fizzling from arousal. “Wha—?” I ain’t fa— Rick, where are you goin’? You can’t just fuckin’ leave me here with a hard-on!”

“Yeah, I fucking can,” Rick snapped back, “You almost died and the first thing you want is sex? Can't say I'm surprised, but we have to bring the supplies we found back to the camps and for me personally, near-death experiences aren't a turn-on.”

“Aw, are you sayin’ you care about me? You’re gettin’ soft in your old age, Rick,” Negan said, before grunting in surprise as Rick dragged him along by his ear.

“Compared to you, fatass, I ain't the soft one,” Rick growled in a way that didn't help Negan cool down at all.

“I could jizz myself just from listenin’ to your voice.”

“Shut the fuck up, Negan.”


End file.
